Worship
by Angelhart79
Summary: MirSan romance written for MiroSanta2018. (one shot)


**Worship**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Written for MiroSanta2018

* * *

It was still hard getting used to the idea of carrying a little human inside of her. Not even to think, that she was carrying two. Her hands in a continuous, loving stroke over the protruding part of her body. She was glancing down, her mind still coping with the new information.

 _Two. There are going to be two._

She sighed. A heavy noise that even startled her in the silence of their cabin. _Two._

Inuyasha noticing thee heartbeats this morning. Hers and two faster beating ones. Kaede's confirmation later this day.

 _Two…_ Sango smiled

Two hands covered hers and a warm mouth pressed against her shoulder. A loving gentle kiss. Feeling the warmth of the body of her husband pressing against her back, Sango couldn't resist a joke.

"When I said that I would bear your children, I didn't mean all at once."

He chuckled. The vibration on her skin, tickling. "My dear Sango, I'm just getting started."

She laughed. "If that's so, then we'll need a bigger house. But," she turned around in his embrace, "Let's get these two out of me first, all right?"

"Excellent plan."

She figured it had to be because of the state of her pregnancy. Her body in a transformation causing a great change inside of her. She could understand the nauseating feeling in the beginning, even being over sensitive to emotion. But what she couldn't understand was how the proximity of her husband – or even just thinking about him – made her want to tear his clothes off. It seemed funny and so unrelated. Even opposite even, for he got her into this mess of mixed emotions, back pains, bladder issues and all other discomfort she had experienced these last months. But the way his fingers stroked over her belly in a soft motion she already felt herself becoming aroused and it took all her strength of reason to not push his hand lower.

But he read her face, his lips curling into a grin. "You know, since you're already pregnant there is no risk of getting even more pregnant if-"

She didn't let him finish that sentence, pulling on his face and pressing her lips to his.

Horny.

Pregnant had made her horny.

And who the hell knew whenever they would get the chance again with two kids running around.

Miroku had no complaints whatsoever. Kissing her eagerly and answering her hungry kisses with the same enthusiasm. Her fingers were pulling on the knot of his ôkesa and with a quick tug it fell to the floor. She tilted her head back when his lips moved down from her mouth enjoying the feel of being worshipped with tongue and mouth as he traced a path down to her collarbone.

She let out a loud gasp when something wet touched her side. She opened her eyes and looked down. He had stopped kissing her skin and was gently caressing her with a moist cloth. Then it dawned on her that she had been on the verge of washing herself. They were getting ready for bed and she had been warming up some water first above the fire and then had intended to fresh herself up after a day of labor; training her brother and sowing the fields around their house. But after removing her clothing she had become lost in the moment of the new realization that, instead of one, she was carrying two children inside of her. Her mind wandering off and forgetting all around her in the beautiful and overwhelming haze.

The water had cooled down a bit and it had startled her when her husband had pressed the washing cloth against her. Now with the most tender care he let it slide over her skin. He was tactically avoiding all sensitive and intimate spots, much to her frustration. He even made a reprimanding 'tsk' noise when she tried to manipulate the movement of his hand into other directions. She noted it in her head for when his turn would come. Two could play that game.

When he brushed the cloth over her swollen belly, Sango reminisced the day that they probably created the life that was now growing inside of her. Visiting the old Slayer village, staying there for a few days while slaying the roaming leftovers of Naraku's assault. Enjoying the seclution and each other and making love in the flowery field nearby. The weight of his body as he laid her down in the grass amidst the blooming lilies. His fingers roaming through her hair. His sweet lips pressed on hers. Her outfit, his clothing, a nuisance. How she had longed for his touch.

When the wet cloth finally glided over her breasts, she recalled him opening up the slayer suit that time in the field and slowly, ever so slowly peel it of her skin, like she was something fragile to unwrap. With the memory in her mind, Sango reached out with her arm to wrap it behind Miroku's neck to pull him closer. He obeyed happily, kissing her neck close to her left ear. The touch sending down a tingling over her spine. Like then, she reminisced, when his mouth had been on her breasts. His purpose to draw moans and cries from her so shamelessly out in the open. In broad daylight, for everyone to see…

Now it was just moist fabric that he used on her, instead of his mouth, tongue and fingers, but he knew just where to add the right pressure to make her gasp softly and make her press her behind against him, only to be met with the growing erection behind his koromo.

She opened her eyes to watch his hand move down and disappear underneath the swell.

"Houshi…" her voice urged him on and maybe it was the desperation in her voice, for she knew he enjoyed teasing her like this, but his touch went straight down to the juncture in between her legs and she rewarded him with a backward thrust against his pelvis when he hit the right spot. He rolled his hips against her in reply.

She wrapped the lock of his ponytail in her fingers and pulled slightly. "Don't stop."

He didn't. And she writhed in his hold, his other arm wrapped around her to hold her steady while his hand pleasured her with the cloth. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers more, but in the aroused state her body already had been in, this manipulation was enough. She hated it, though, that she couldn't see it. The erotic sight now hidden from her view. But, also, from his and she knew he was probably even more disappointed by that fact than her. She knew he liked to watch. And they both knew how it always made her bashful and very aroused at the same time. She didn't want him to see her like that. So exposed, so vulnerable. Yet at the same time she loved how his eyes would darken in lust. How his heated gaze would pin her down and how her body would respond by lubricating her with that unspoken command those dark eyes would give her. Like she was being sucked in a dark vortex of pleasure.

His hot, deep voice was making love proclamations in her ear. Teeth and lips nibbling on the lobe as she shuddered while she came undone in his arms.

"Do you want to lie down?" he asked her.

"No," she answered, but she waited to turn around until the rush was slowing. Then she faced him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Not yet. I think… it is your turn now." She slowly pried the cloth from his hand. The wetness now coating it surely not the water.

She cleaned the cloth in wooden bowl, noticing how the water had cooled down substantially. And for a moment she pondered to heat it up. However, it would definitely ruin the moment.

First, she untied the knot of the cord on his waist and then pushed the koromo and his hadagi over his shoulders. Her fingers following the faded darker lines on his chest. Left over damage of Naraku's curse. His skin had tanned slightly after his assistance in fixing the damage of the village and him and Inuyasha building their home. Forgoing his robes and taking on an outfit that was more suitable for that kind of hard labor in the burning sun.

She had enjoyed watching his efforts whenever she had managed to take a glance. The strain on the muscles in his chest and arms accentuated by perspiration. The strength he gained even caught her by surprise once when they trained together. The focus on his other skills now that his main weapon, the wind tunnel, was gone. He had never been weak when it came to hand to hand combat, but he had gained muscle during the construction work she had not been aware of. Surprising her by gaining the upper hand so suddenly and pinning her to the ground. It had even surprised him. As the fingers of her right hand traced his pecs, she recalled the erotic aftermath that happened after that and grinned.

"What?" he asked.

She looked up. "Nothing." _That_ _could have been the moment I conceived_ , she thought of suddenly. Looking at him it was obvious he didn't buy that and she replied then: "I was thinking about the time I got conceived." She could tell by the look in his eyes he was counting back the months.

"The flower field."

"Or, the sparring session," she added.

"Ah." He started grinning. "Yes, how could I forget. That was an interesting turn of events…" His mind wondered off for a bit and she could tell by the growing bulge behind the fundoshi that the image in his head was probably rather vivid.

She wringed the cloth and pressed it to his chest, the coldness of it pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I bet I could beat you right now," he said suddenly, a big smirk plastered on his face.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant."

"Precisely. Gives me an advantage."

Sango started laughing. "Seriously…"

"Yes. Seriously. I know when to pick a battle."

She cupped him with her other hand. Hot flesh behind the loin cloth that throbbed in her hand.

"Ah Sango," he chided softly, "that isn't really fair, is it?"

"If you are going to use my weakness, I should only be allowed to use yours." She squeezed gently and the act drew a heavy moan from his lips.

He wants to respond, a witty remark, she is sure of it, but the words die in his throat as he grunts, his head tilting backwards and his hips pressing against her hand. She unties the strands with crafty tugs by her fingers, watching it fall to the floor. But she ignores his need like he had done to her only minutes ago and she washes him, seriously. And his eyes look at her so lovingly, but also intently with a gaze of humor in them. This is her revenge. This is her pleasure working to his.

His eyes follow the path of the wash cloth. Over his arms, his hands, his fingers. She even moves around to his back and when she gets to the front again the muscles in his abdomen tense when she starts washing lower. But not _there_ yet.

Worship. She is worshipping his body. New water, wringing the excess of moisture from it before she applies it to his skin again. Those darker lines, now faded more due to the tan of his skin, like her scar, proof of their survival. A second chance of life.

She kissed them, traced them with her lips. The tension in his chest becoming more apparent when her mouth divided from their path to his arm to go lower.

"Sango…"

She loved the sound of her name in his voice. Sensual, pleading, whispering.

His eyes were open now, had been closed before in anticipation. She was prolonging this and she kind of wondered how far he would allow her to extend this even further. Turning her back at him as she pretended her focus on the bin. Dipping the cloth in the water again and again. She could feel his eyes burning at her back. Lower. He had to be contemplating now and the thought of that was exciting her.

 _Do it,_ she called out to him in her mind. He could become really dominant if she played him right. The thrilling expectation of his hands roughly grabbing her hips as he would bury himself deep inside of her was making her hesitant in continuing her first plan.

But against all odds he was patient and she eventually turned around to face him. He stood there, unmoving, no indication that he had even touched himself. But he had been thinking about taking her from behind. She could tell by the way he looked at her. Raw burning desire. So utterly sinful.

She knelt down and moved the wash cloth over his legs, even the over top of his feet. Then up to his inner thighs. Gently cradling his sack before moving to the glance that was already standing erect. Her fingers carefully retreating the foreskin even further to expose the sensitive tip.

Her name fell from his lips again when she surrounded him with the cloth. He didn't ask, he never asked, but it was obviously what he wanted her to do. Her left hand feeling the tension in the muscles on his hip and she looked up to his face. He was panting slightly, she could see the deeper fall and rise of his chest. His eyes locked with hers in a silent plea and when she placed the cloth aside and she cupped him in her bare hand again, his pupils widened.

She brought her mouth close, her warm breath making him shudder.

"Sango..." His voice was raspy now and although she really wanted him to say it, even if it would be only once, she decided it was good enough. She flattened her tongue against the base and licked upwards, holding the tip between thumb and index of her right hand.

He shuddered again.

She repeated the act, only this time moved to the tip as well before retreating. Placing a kiss on top of the slit. For a moment she stopped and looked up, noticed how his hands were clenched into fists, his will power struggling in fighting the urge to grasp her face and force her to take him in. But he didn't need to for she opened her mouth after a third lick and removed her fingers when this time she encased him with her full mouth. The sound he made when she immediately deep throated him was music to her ears. He had not expected that, obviously. She pulled back before her gag reflex could take effect and did it once more before applying suction and followed the motion of his hips, keeping the thrusts shallow for her comfort, but the friction with her tongue and lips tight.

And when he did place a hand on her head, she knew he was warning her. She pulled back and took the cloth again, finishing him off with her hand. She didn't know how the taste would affect her in her pregnant state with her body's new likes and dislikes in food and she didn't want to ruin the moment by becoming nauseated with her stomach being unpredictable like that.

She waited until he seemed back on earth again. Giggling softly when he seemed out of breath and struggling to stand. His hand holding a shelf and she was rather surprised he hadn't yanked it from the wall. It seemed she had underestimated his carpenter skills.

"Holy… " Mumbling religious incantations that could also be swearing faded into pants and heavy grunts

She knew she was looking smug, but she just couldn't help it. Enjoying her victory of the defeated monk she pushed herself up. Or… tried to.

 _Oh shit…_

She started laughing which drew his attention.

"What is it?"

It took her a moment to regain her voice in matter that she was able to speak during her laughter. "I-I can't… I can't get up."

He started laughing too even though he tried hard not to. When she gave him a cross look he knelt down and brought his arms under her shoulders and brought her into a standing position with him. After he made sure she got steady footing, he squatted down and pressed a kiss just above her navel. "I think it should be me on my knees these days." Then he rose and helped her to the futon.

"Do you want your yukata?"

"No," and she pulled on his arm before he would get up to get his and pulled him down on the futon next to her. It was a warm night and she still wanted more than just the cloth from earlier.

He pulled the sheet partly over their bodies, just underneath her belly. Lying on his side, he bent his left arm so he could rest his head on the palm of his hand. The index finger of his other hand started drawing on her belly. At first, she thought it was just random circles and motions and she enjoyed the slight ticklish touch, but soon she noticed it wasn't random, but actual patterns. She recognized the strokes to be real letters.

"What do they mean?"

He looked up and the movement of his finger stopped. "It is the anzan kigan. A prayer for safe and easy child birth."

He was worried. Slightly perhaps, but she could tell by the look on his face. It dawned on her now, as well. One child was a blessing, two, twice as much, but also a risk. Luckily Kaede had a lot of experience delivering children, but Sango had seen death by child birth before in her own village. Complications did occur even more when in the rare occasion twins were born.

"Wait." A hand brushed her face and it brought her out of her thoughts.

Sango watched her husband getting up and searching for something. Meanwhile she placed a hand on her belly and silently chanted a prayer of her own.

Miroku returned with a small jar and a few brushes. Some were bigger than others, used for calligraphy and his enchantment sutra's. "What are you doing?" she asked laughingly when he opened the lid of the jar.

Her muscles tensed at the first stroke. The ink was cold and the feel of the hairs of the brush on her skin was odd. And tickling. Sango placed her hands over her mouth to smother her giggles and tried hard to lie still. She watched intently as he drew the brush over her skin. Slow patterns and with enormous devotion. She could only see the markings partly, the swell making it unable for her to see all.

"It isn't normally done this way." He gave her smile and she unconsciously nodded in confirmation as if she had the knowledge of that.

Sango held in her breath when he was working on the more lower kanji. Her inner muscles clenching due to the soft feel of the brushes. Her mind imagining the feel of those soft hairs somewhere else.

"You're blushing, Sango." He continued his strokes, but his eyes were mainly now focused on her face. Occasionally glancing down to his hand to make sure he wasn't messing it up.

"It feels…" She struggled in describing it while her imagination was going wild and she knew she was blushing. "nice…"

"Nice?"

"Very nice."

"Ah." He stopped. "I see…"

He was looking at his work and she really hoped he wasn't finished with it yet. Then the brush was dipped in ink again and then he finished the kanji on the other side.

"One more."

Another, larger one. Due to the swell it was placed below her belly button and very close to her pubic mound. Sango licked her lips and she couldn't help it that her hips pushed up.

"Lay still now," he chided. His face very serious, but his mouth grinning when he looked at her. This is serious business."

She nodded obediently, but her legs were inadvertently spreading. Sango closed her eyes to make the torture a bit more bearable, but when she suddenly felt the stroke of course hairs over her sensitive folds, her eyes shot open. Her face flushing an even more deeper red.

"Mi-Miroku," she gasped. She then noticed the brush, hairs black with ink lying next to him on a small wooden board. One of the clean brushes was missing.

She released a loud moan as she felt the hairs brush over her clit. This was a new form of pleasure. One that felt like forbidden. Her body started writhing on the sheets, the pressure of his hand against her hipbone, the featherlike strokes of the brush on the edges of her opening, then pressing inside. Tickling, teasing.

She could hear him faintly tell her that she looked so beautiful, but she couldn't look at him, for it was embarrassing. Her right hand pressing against her mouth to smother the sounds she heard herself releasing. A chant of the repeating words 'Oh please' when she felt she was close, so close.

But she didn't want it like that. Oh, she did, but at the same time didn't. Her flexibility had become less during pregnancy and even though she was weakened by ecstasy, she was still able to manage to pin her husband to the futon in one single fluent motion. Catching him by surprise, brush still in hand as she straddled him. Her right hand reaching down to angle him and her head tilting back as she guided him inside of her.

Her body had started rocking against him right away and she opened her eyes when she heard him grunt heavily. "Am I to heavy?" She forced herself to stop moving.

"No," he replied reassuringly. His hands moved upwards over her sides and cupped her breasts. "Not at all. You just surprised me. Most pleasantly, I may add."

She smiled. "So did you."

Sango realized she had lifted herself slightly off him, unconsciously worried she might be crushing him with her new added weight, when his hands moved to her hips and he pushed her down on him. His hips pushing up as well, forcing a deep penetration.

"All right?" he asked worriedly, and he must have noticed the tension in her face. And suddenly they had switched roles in being concerned for one another, both their anxiety for the change of her body that was all new to them. Even for him it was exploring new territory.

But she hadn't been crushing him, he had told her and he had not hurt her. Not at all. She moved forward and kissed him. "I'm fine." And after that reassurance he deepened the kiss. His hands on her cheeks, angling her head. His hips slowly rocking up, meeting her own slow gyrating thrusts.

When she leaned back, his hands worshipped her body, carefully avoiding the written incantation on her skin. Cupping her breasts, gently pinching her nipples, cupping her rear. She loved his touch and to watch his face as she rode him. It was their favorite position. And during her pregnancy also the most practical one. Although, he had shown her some ingenuity when it came to positions that worked around the physical hindrance of her being with child.

She took one of his hands that had a firm hold on her behind and moved it to her front. He didn't need much guidance as his fingers moved through the course hairs above her mound until they found the small protruding bud.

"Cum for me, Sango," he urged her as he stroked.

She knew he was eager into having her squirt over his fingers, something he managed several times. The first time embarrassing her even. The pressure of his other hand, now resting on her pubic bone, increasing as he pushed back against her body to ensure the friction on the frontal wall of her inside with each thrust and rocking motion of their hips.

She knew not to fight it, but her face heated up by the thought of her body being manipulated like that. Her body already clenching around the shaft. Her loving husband who writes prayers on her skin, who teases her flesh until she burns, who's children she is carrying.

She releases and feels the wetness of her coating his fingers as he continues to pleasure her to only heighten her orgasmic rush. And he follows her, her body's convulsion pushing him over the edge as well.

He is watching her panting and she notices she is more out of breath than he is and she finds it not being fair. A hand lovingly strokes her face and as he softens inside of her she squeezes her inner muscles purposely, reluctant to let him go.

"You look like a goddess."

Her eyes are watery. He should know better then to make comments like that. Not while she is this vessel of chaotic emotion. She takes that hand and kisses his fingers, trying to change the mood before she will burst into tears.

"I could worship you all day," he states and he means it.

She squeezes around him again and he grins.

"Then please do," her voice whispers to him.

And from the corners of her eyes she sees his hand reaching for the brush in the ink.

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: scribe, I hope you enjoyed your gift. When I read the prompts it was hard to choose from. So many good ideas. But the pregnancy thing was really sweet and romantic, so I picked the first prompt and worked in a tiny bit of your prompt 2 and 4 in there it as well.

I was extremely happy to have found something that could be plausible for prompt 1. I love it when I can keep things realistic in a way. The _anzan kigan_ is a prayer women get around the 5th month of their pregnancy. It is part of buddhist religion so something Miroku would probably know about. You can look it up if you like ^^  
Of course, it is normally not written on a belly ;)

Thank you for the honor of allowing me to set up a gift for you. You are, of course, the MirSan King when it comes to writing for this ship ;)

I wish you and your MirSan queen (Starzki) all the best for 2019!

And although it was meant to be a Christmas gift, sort of, what better way to start 2019, then with some MirSan romance.


End file.
